Question: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{2y - 7}{y + 2} = 4$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $y + 2$ $ 2y - 7 = 4(y + 2) $ $2y - 7 = 4y + 8$ $-7 = 2y + 8$ $-15 = 2y$ $2y = -15$ $y = -\dfrac{15}{2}$